


(➯ remus lupin x reader: take it in your heart. )

by gingeralethot



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter Marauders Era, James Potter - Fandom, Marauders Era - Fandom, Peter Pettigrew - Fandom, Remus Lupin - Fandom, sirius black - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Happy Ending, Jealousy, Remus is shy, The Marauders - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 02:58:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14907041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingeralethot/pseuds/gingeralethot
Summary: remus really likes the reader but is too shy to do anything about it, until he starts to get jealous.





	(➯ remus lupin x reader: take it in your heart. )

Remus watched (y/n) laughing with her friends from where he sat in the Great Hall, paying little to no mind to his own current conversation. How could he? He was captivated by (y/n). He didn't mean to be so lovesick but it just overcame him whenever he even thought of her. Despite knowing how lame he was being, the feeling never went away or weakened.

  
"Are you even paying attention?" James called out, getting in his friend's face to block his line of vision. "I was telling a great story and you weren't even paying attention, Moony." He complained, now returning to his original position with a pout. The rest of the boys snickered, knowing James hated it when he didn't have everyone's full attention.

  
"Remus would rather stare at (y/n) (l/n) then talk to us." Sirius added teasingly, glancing at his friend with a smirk. He was the first and only one to catch on about his crush but now? He was tired of keeping it to himself. At his words, Remus whipped his head around and glared at him. Now I'll never hear the end of this, he thought grimacing. He'd get Sirius for that later, for sure. Peter looked apologetically at his friend before speaking the bad news he had.

  
"Sorry, mate. I'm pretty sure she's into Connor Wayward. I saw them chatting last period, she looked pretty smitten."

  
"Connor? Yeah, right. She was just being polite." James argued, knowing how weird that Hufflepuff kid was. The sudden sad look on Remus's face also made him feel like he had to say something encouraging. Just as James had thought, Remus's heart sank a little at the idea of (y/n) with someone else. Ultimately, Remus decided that he wasn't going to make any assumptions and test the waters himself, but then again... why would Peter lie about something like that? This was just what he needed, something else to worry about.

 

Remus had been working on building up his courage ever since lunch, Peter's words made him realize that if he didn't go for it soon that he would miss his chance. He always sat next to (y/n) next period and figured then would be his best opportunity. However, his nerves got the best of him as soon as he saw her walk towards their shared desk with that beautiful smile of hers. He felt heat rising to his cheeks and ears, he hoped she wouldn't notice.

  
"You alright, Rem?" She asked, furrowing her eyebrows at him. He seemed... off. Normally he was talkative with her or at least smiling, instead he looked like he was going to be ill. She wondered if something had happened or if he was just not feeling well.

  
"Yeah, absolutely." He answered back too quickly, purposefully making no eye contact and cracking a forced smile at her in order to visibly ease his very apparent nervousness. Still, his stomach was doing somersaults. There's no way he could ask her now, that was for sure. Instead, he spent the remainder of class trying to work his courage back up, paying no attention to their Professor. By the end of class, he had mentally prepared himself to at least ask her out on a date to Hogsmeade. He'd wait until they walked out of class so he didn't seem too eager or desperate, but he knew it was now or never. Once his bag was packed back up, he looked across the room hoping to spot (y/n) so he could beeline towards her and finally ask her the question he'd been keeping to himself for far too long. Except when he finally found her in the mass of students exiting the room, everything went to shit again. She was talking to Connor, just like Peter had warned. He felt his blood boil, not because he was angry at her but because this meant he had really missed his shot. Now Remus didn't have a fantastically high opinion of himself, but he thought he was much more interesting than Connor Wayward. He stormed out of the classroom, not sure if he more angry or heartbroken. (y/n) noticed his change of demeanor and watched in confusion as he stormed out of the class, his robes fluttering behind him. She opted to stop her current conversation so she could check on her friend, it worried her when he got like this. Her conversation was boring anyhow, the boy who she had been talking to would just not leave her be. It was out of her character to tell him to go away or be rude to him so she endured his conversations, as bland and lengthy as they were. He looked offended as she tore herself away and walked briskly down the busy halls after Remus.

  
"Remus!" She called out, unable to catch up and afraid of losing him in the crowd of students. She swore she saw him speed up as she yelled out, causing her stop dead in her tracks, hurt by his subtle but unkind action. Was he really trying to get away from her? It didn't make sense, he was just happy a moment ago. What set him off? She decided to leave it for the time being since she couldn't bring herself to decide if she wanted to let it go permanently or question him later when he (hopefully) was calmer.

 

 

 

Remus's notorious group of friends sat in the courtyard, as the usually did on nice days after classes. Remus had been sulking since his encounter with (y/n), his friends assumed they knew what was going on and left him be. Only offering a joke or smile here and there, they knew how Remus could be when he was in a bad mood and didn't push him. Only Sirius had successfully made him crack a smile but it didn't last.

  
"Do you think she rejected him?" James whispered to his friends, out of earshot. Remus had only given them a very short explanation and went quiet immediately after, clearly not wanting to talk about.

  
"I don't think so, he'd probably be sobbing back in the dorms if that was the case." Sirius replied only half-joking, still Peter nodded. He must have just lost his courage and was feeling down on himself. Just as James was about to offer another explanation, he spotted (y/n) walk in their direction.

  
"Merlin's beard, here she comes..." James muttered, cautiously watching her while Sirius and Peter copied his actions. They were hoping they weren't about to experience something unpleasant. When Remus looked up at her, he went pale. Now that he was more heartbroken than upset, he was embarrassed by his behavior earlier. It was less than what maybe James would have done, or even Sirius, but it was still unlike him. He opened to his mouth to apologize but closed it, realizing if he explained himself then (y/n) would know his true feelings and add rejection to the list of reasons why today was shit for him.

  
"What's up with you?" She asked bluntly, stopping herself from putting her hands on her hips accusingly. Remus avoided eye contact and scoffed uneasily, caught off guard by her question, he tried to figure out what to say to her but came up short. This only annoyed (y/n) further. "Did I do something?" She asked, her voice full of hurt and confusion instead of concern now. He sighed, shaking his messy haired head at her.

  
"No, you didn't do anything. Don't worry about it, alright?" He told her with more force than he meant, he was just hoping she'd leave it alone and take his mediocre answer. For some reason he had the feeling that she wouldn't do that, he was right. She huffed at him now, exasperated by his stubbornness. They had been friends forever, why wouldn't he just talk to her?

  
"Alright then, I guess you're too good to talk to me now. I'll be on my way then, Lupin." She snapped, ready to turn on her heels and storm out just as he did earlier. However she faltered when she saw the confused look he gave her. A look that soon morphed into anger once more.

  
"Really? You're going to assume that?" He asked her bitterly, standing up from where he sat. His friends cringed but didn't intervene, these two would have to work it out on their own. When she didn't back down, it only made the situation heat up further. "Why don't you talk to Connor Wayward instead, then? You clearly like him better."

  
(Y/n)'s face contorted into disgust, shaking her head at him in disbelief at his accusation. So that was what this was all about. "Connor? Are you serious?" She asked, her eyes wide now. Remus didn't know what to say, he felt suddenly less accusatory and more idiotic. She started to laugh him, covering her mouth with her hand. "God, you're thick! You really think I'd spend time with him over you willingly? What does it matter anyways?" She asked, still giggling. Remus felt really idiotic now. For about the thousandth time today, his face flushed.

  
"Don't worry about it." He retorted, not wanting to explain himself. The look on her face made him realize there was no way he was getting out of this one. Nervously, he ran his slender fingers through his messy hair as he normally did when uneasy. He prayed to his maker to save him from this conversation, whoever that may have been.

  
"He's madly in love with you, genius!" James yelled out from only a few feet away, tired of watching Remus make a fool of himself. He really had no game and it hurt to watch. James was sure just by the look that Remus was giving him that he would pay for it later but he didn't care. (Y/n) looked confused for a moment, she had assumed it was a practical joke. That James had found out about her crush on Remus and was using it against her. She felt humiliated until she realized Remus's reaction was not one of repulsion and instead was one similar to hers. When they made sheepish eye contact, she broke out into a smile. This day was full of twist and turns for her.

  
"You jerk! Why didn't you just tell me?" She asked pushing against his chest. She moved in closer to him and stood on her tip toes to kiss him on the cheek. He smiled back, muttering an apology timidly and moving to kiss her on the lips as a truce. But she moved away, causing him to miss and kiss her cheek instead. "Maybe you would've gotten a real kiss if you had bothered to save me all of this drama."


End file.
